The Balcony
Introduction Welcome to the Balcony, a place where everything can be surveyed. Some say the view inspires people to be the best it can be... others think it's the best place to jump from. The rest of us, on the other hand, just love the view. It inspires our artistic senses, and as a result we tend to express our inspiration in any number of ways. Most do it verbally, through roleplaying, which led to the development of the room's "setting" as displayed below. Others make videos or write poetry or fiction. The Balcony was deleted in May 2013 due to low chat activity. A Brief on the Rules Aside from the anchoring rules of the guidelines listed in this link here The Balcony, with it's new compliment of roleplayers and unique challenges as an all-language room, as a few additional codes and/or guidelines to follow. *If they're annoying you, mute them. It makes everyone's life so much simpler. *Please refrain from repeatedly posting offsite links. Clean or not, it gets miserably annoying. This goes double for Youtube. *If you roleplay, your first call is to respect the requests of the non-RPers. You can always move to a gamechat or isolated chatroom site to continue a roleplay if others want space to discuss non-roleplay topics. *By way of setting, all individuals are posting as their digital personae, not as characters, unless in an actual RP (see "The Setting" for more information). History A rare omni-language room, The Balcony was once a rich room with a large population, but due to unexplained events, a mass exodus occured and for a long time was overlooked by the people of kong and left with a miniscule population. That was until a small group of migrating Roleplayers from the dreaded Roleplaying-Serious room, tired of the negative atmosphere and presence of trolls, fled their birthplace to search for a new place to call home. This place was found. {C}Thus it began. The Setting This can best be described as a dimensional crossroads, a reasonable similarity to earth, but at the same time, obviously not the planet that cradled humanity. We, the members of this room, found ourselves in this strange place, this strange world, suddenly and without knowledge of how we got there. It's a strange world, vast, and currently unexplored. As there is too much information to be stored on one page, the link below will lead to a wiki supporting the setting. http://nexustheorum.wetpaint.com/ ''Template for a Digital Persona'' See here for the digital persona template and a link to an explanation of how to format your kongregate profile to fit it Major Community Members This section is organized into a collection of types, with Room owner at the top. It is important to note that an individual can only have an entry in one section, with sections closer to the top being more desireable. ''Room Owner'' This is pretty obvious. The possessor of this title is a moderator or administrator that has taken the sizeable task of responsibility for this room. Respect this person to the utmost. They deserve it. We currently have no room owner. Hello my name is doodle_man I am placing a comment here because one day I would like to be the room owner so all I need to do to become room owner is to become a mod and I am not sure how long that will take so yeah I hope to be your room owner one day :D If you need to contact me here is my kongregat account. http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/doodle_man ''Regular Administrative and Moderator Visitors'' If you don't understand this I can't help you. '-Devil Satyr ' A moderator and long time regular of The Balcony, Devil Satyr isn't much on heavy-handed moderation, but loves to play MMORPG, FPS, and TPS games, most notably runescape. As he's usually knee-deep in a game, it may take a bit of time to get his attention, but he's well worth talking to. Go ahead, he doesn't bite... unless you REALLY deserve it. '-thebarge' An on-off visitor to the room, thebarge comes in when he wants a more peaceful break from the heavy work in the other rooms. Out of respect for how hard he works (and just because he's a mod) please try to keep the place peaceful while he's visiting. ''Regulars'' The Regs are the ones that are active alot in chat, talking as much as the game, sometimes even more than that. The "Respectable Citizens" of the room. They come in a number of flavors, including vanilla. Ok its me again doodle_man I have no clue who is a regula so I will be in the chat room some of the time now so I might be able to add more people. I would like to get this chat room alive again. ''Taleweavers'' A special class that sits just above (or below, depending on your disposition towards chat roleplaying) the regulars, the Taleweavers are not just regulars or typical RPers, but highly skilled individuals in the area of chat roleplaying. These guys don't just talk, they narrate and weave pictures with their words, creating stories as if plucking fruit off the tree of inspiration. To them, RPing is as much the art of writing fiction as it is a hobby to pass the time. -KakkoiiBishounen "The Sleeping Angel" -TheOneWhoDied "The Trickster" An old veteran who knows more than her join dates speaks. Enjoys reminiscing and tearing people limb from limb. Mentally unstable. Also goes by Gem, Chels, or Jim. Do not ask about Jim. Takes great pleasure in screwing with people's minds. Also, do not, repeat, do not annoy her. She doesn't like it. (I really don't.) -Thespurgin "The Enigma, The Sour Knight, The Inkblooded, the man of many titles, etc." No comment at this time. -Radiant_Sun "Determination, Loyalty, Hopes, Dreams, and Honor... These are what define me." -Sephiriah "The Royal Guard" No other information at this time. -KennedyElizabeth ''Game Conissours'' The Game Specialists of the Room, these guys may not talk much, but they do know how to play the games of the site. Generally, it is a rule of thumb that they are found in the arcades of the EL District of the setting, gaming as a profession. -Biku -kylejwand09 - ''Vanilla Regs'' -hhhhhh9998 "Rosie" -Dazynal -NasDogs - -pheonixtears -Kresmarine "Embrace your dreams and whatever happens, protect your honor." -Shadow_Wolf13 ''The Silent Ones'' These guys are pretty much Regulars, but unlike typical regulars don't talk much. As such only names/links will be given for this section, and they tend to be slightly lower than vanilla regulars in value. They can often be characterized by having absolutely nothing for a profile. -XxLissieBearxX -wowzerman -lorako -amulmuzz -artwong -IONE007 -kamilius -Ununquadium -SomeHandyGuy ''Old-Timers'' These are apparently relics from the ancient days of The Balcony- Before the cataclysm. Ask them is you want to know anything about what was before... if you can handle it. If not, mute em'. Trust me, they will be as happy with it as you will. OpTicGuy One of two resident Thugs & Outlawz. DoNZMaSTeR Second of the resident Thugs & Outlawz. pieeater4448 More commonly known as Gemini_Omega or SSK, Pie was a long-time contributor to the chatroom back in it's origin in '07. She disappeared shortly before the exodus, and requested her account be banned. ''The Dregs'' These are the bottom rung of the regs, the people that tend to be shunned to some degree by the other regs. Some are perverts, some are trolls, some are spammers, some just have their own style that noone else seems capable of standing. Unless you can handle these guys, just mute em. We currently have no Dregs at this time. ''The people who come to have intelligent conversations without trolls (June 23, 2012) 'This section was made by, you guessed it, pyroa.' (And edited a little by GoSaturos11!)' I made this section to honor those that refrain from trolling us and help making the room a safe haven for intelligent thinking. ''' Pyroa, the one who suggested the room. (The Den/abyss) Andreaus, the amount of credit on his part is great, he is no doubt the one who is to thank for making it happen after all. (The Den) manofgun, a person who took part in our intelligent conversation.(abyss) coolloser, a person who took part as well, and is the coolest loser I know.(abyss) GoSaturos11, a fellow Denizen that Pyroa has invited to The Balcony. (The Den) devin1337, a rather smart Denizen that was invited by GoSaturos11. (The Den) Intelligent thinkers every now and then the intelligent non trolls(somewhat) get together to have an intelligent conversation in this room, and since its the most dead room in kong, it does its job well. We assemble whenever a member decides to, and the first assembly happened around 12/11 central, june 22, 2012. it is not certain how long this will last however, or how long it will go uncorrupted. in case a leak happends then just have everyone mute him and then cant do any harm. Balcony